Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejection head.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid ejection head is used as a liquid ejection device of, for example, an ink-jet recording apparatus and is exemplified by a liquid ejection head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-326363, for example. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-212825 describes a method for filling a through hole with a filler as a method for manufacturing a wiring board on which a tenting process can be performed.